Just Desserts
by Solaris Moon
Summary: Lovino has a mischievous. Feliciano has a clueless. And there is cake batter. Oh yes, cake batter. Itacest


Title: Just Desserts

Rating: T

Warnings: Language, Itacest, misuse of cake batter.

Comments: So... I joined an RP on LJ. And I play Feliciano. Somehow I conned my friend into playing Lovino... It's actually quite fun. In the ooc chat one evening, someone asked for Itacest. I'm not opposed to that pairing at all, and neither is my friend, but we were noobs to this, so we tried to stall them. I mentioned I was baking a cake and that derailed it... for all of five minutes. Then somehow leftover cake batter got incorporated and voila. Thus was spawned this fluffy piece of crack.

And here is the thing: I would have kept this strictly to the Hetalia community and myself for shame's sake, except I notice that in addition to the absolute LACK of fics here, there is only ONE, count 'em, ONE Itacest fic... and it's sad. So here, for your amusement and my obviously masochistic need for flames (please don't, by the way, I'm ashamed enough already), is my second actual Itacest fic. (Where is the first, you ask? Not here, not anywhere on the net yet. You'll have to wait for it. :) )

* * *

"FELICIANO~! I'M HOME!" Lovino was excited- he smelled something baking as he came in, and he had a good idea that his younger brother was making that schiacciatta alla Fiorentina he'd promised him a week ago. Lovino, while he would never admit it to anyone, adored cake- the only things he loved more were tomatoes and his brother, and not in that order. It was a conundrum now- who to assault first, the cake or Veniciano for baking that lovely thing? He entered the kitchen and saw Feliciano happily licking cake batter off a huge spoon- so the cake hadn't been in the over long, just long enough to start getting fragrant. Dammit. He'd have to… well, it wasn't _settling_ if it was what you aimed for ultimately, right?

"Lovino! Welcome home~!" Feliciano laughed as he turned his head and looked at his brother. Had he not been holding the huge bowl of cake batter, he'd have totally hugged him. "Want any batter?"

Oh yes, Lovino wanted some batter… but not from the bowl in Feliciano's arms. With a deft motion, he pulled the bowl from his brother's arms, set it on the kitchen island, and proceeded to lick a rather large smear of batter from his twin's cheek. Feliciano blushed bright red, and had Lovino not licked quickly, it would have baked right there on his face. "L-L-Lovi…"

"Aw, come on, Feli, it was there. It was screaming at me. And you DID ask me if I wanted some cake batter."

"Yes, but… off my face?"

"Why not?" Lovino smirked. "Can't have my little brother running around with a dirty face, it reflects badly on both of us, not to mention Italy."

"…like I haven't done enough damage to our reputation, huh?" Feliciano muttered bitterly under his breath. Lovino heard that, and hugged his brother.

"Time enough for repairs later. For now, cake time."

"B-but, Lovino, I just put the cake in the oven, it's still got to bake…" Feliciano protested, trying to get his balance back… and accidentally planting his hand right in the dead center of that bowl, coating his palm and much of the back of it in schiacciata batter. "U-uh-oh…" he murmured quietly. Never losing his quite devious grin, Lovino grabbed his brother's hand and began licking the sugary treat off Feliciano's palm. Had he not been deep in eye-rolling ecstasy from the batter (and little Veniciano), he might have noticed the bright blush heating the other's face. "L-Lovino…"

"Mmm…. Yes~?" Romano purred quite happily, before moving on to clean Feliciano's thumb.

"I-isn't this… awkward? I can always just wash it off…"

"But that's a waste of batter," Lovino said, before finishing cleaning Feliciano's thumb and moving on to his index finger. He could feel the temperature rising, he knew he was flustering his brother, and he was enjoying it immensely. He made quick work of the other fingers, planting a soft kiss on his palm when he finished. "You should save that batter… I might want to bake a cake with you later."

"B-but it's only the remnants," Feliciano protested. "And besides… I'm baking you a cake right now. Don't you remember? I promised it to you if you could go a week without calling Ludwig potato bastard to his face."

Lovino promptly smacked his forehead; of course, his cute little brother was so dense he didn't understand it unless you shoved it in his face. "I know, Feli, I remember what this cake is for. That does not change the fact that I want to _bake a cake _with you later tonight." He stressed the words, hoping this got it through Feliciano's head.

It didn't.

"All right, Lovino… I suppose I could go get a box of mix if you're so dead set on it, but having two cakes in the house, one will go to waste… I suppose I could give one to Ludwig, or we could split it up and give it to Antonio and Kiku too…"

Romano gave up at this. With a sigh, he kissed Feliciano on the lips, and tugged on his brother's curl none-too-gently. "Do you get what I meant _now_, Feli?"

"Were… were you _flirting _with me?" Romano resisted the urge to smack his forehead again.

"_YES._" He sighed, feeling Feliciano's forehead knock against his.

"You really should just tell me these things. Cake batter and 'come-on's don't fit in the same category in my mind." No shit, Sherlock. Lovino was frustrated, about ready to just shoot someone (Ludwig seemed like a good first target, if he wouldn't get his ass handed to him), when he tasted sweetness… Feliciano was kissing him.

"We can't do anything right now, or the cake will burn, but if you can wait a little while, it should be out to cool in about twenty minutes or so." Sometimes, Lovino thought, Veniciano was a right dense pain in the ass, and he almost preferred that bastard Spain to him, but then the younger did something so unbearably sweet he couldn't help but remember why he adored him. And so Lovino would wait, wait until that cake turned sweetly fragrant, wait until Feliciano had extracted it from the oven, acting like he had forgotten all about wanting to do anything other than sit, until Feli tugged his hand and gave him that beatific smile, the one that made him melt every time he beheld it, and allow himself to be tugged upstairs to the bedroom, the cake languishing forgotten until later that night, when Feli awoke from a dead sleep to frost the damn thing.

Lovino could think of better uses for that frosting, and he'd show them to Veniciano… just later, when sleep didn't call so insistently.  


* * *

I hope you enjoyed this piece of fail. Questions? Comments? Wanna tell me where to go? Please leave a review, I would like to know how I could improve~!


End file.
